


One-Shot - Une Dernière Bataille : Origine

by Rikimaru



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Battle, Fantasy, Gen, Historical References, Judgment, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikimaru/pseuds/Rikimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toute les légendes possèdent une part de réalité et une part de fiction, et la répartition n'est pas toujours celle que l'on croit  ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Shot - Une Dernière Bataille : Origine

_16 septembre 778_

_Royaume des Francs, Aquitaine, près de la frontière avec les Marches Espagnoles_

 

\- Veuillez nous suivre, seigneur Hruodland, ordonna l’homme à la tête du détachement de soldats.

A travers les solides barreaux de bois délimitant l’entrée de la cellule, assis sur une paillasse ayant connu des jours meilleurs, on pouvait apercevoir celui à qui il venait de parler.

Un homme à l’air aussi bien guerrier dans son physique, avec ses épais muscles, que dans son maintien. La quarantaine, grand, blond de cheveux, il arborait une barbe fournie, à défaut d’être ordinairement taillée. Sa principale particularité était la couleur de ses yeux : un brun rougeâtre rappelant la teinte du sang séché.

Il était vêtu d’une chemise et d’un caleçon de toile de lin, par-dessus lesquels s’ajoutaient une tunique et une culotte. Des bandelettes étaient enroulées autour de ses jambes et de ses pieds. Une saie enveloppait ses épaules. Naguère de couleur bleue, elle était aujourd’hui tachée par de la sueur et plusieurs traces de sang. Ses poignets avaient été entravés par d’épaisses chaînes.

Docile, mais toujours fier, Hruodland obtempéra et suivit son escorte sans un mot. Il aurait pu s’en aller de cet endroit quand bon lui semblait, cependant, il n’était pas homme à entacher son honneur, ni faire montre de couardise.

Remontant un couloir, ils émergèrent à l’air libre dans la cour d’une modeste motte castrale. Quelques têtes curieuses se tournèrent vers eux, avant de bien vite retourner à leurs occupations.

Un couple de poules se courant après coupa la route de la petite escorte qui dévia légèrement pour ne pas les écraser. Par chance, il n’avait pas plu récemment, évitant au sol de se transformer en un infâme bourbier, tantôt collant tantôt glissant. En contrepartie, les odeurs de la basse-cour s’en trouvaient inaltérées, irritant les sens olfactifs du seigneur Franc.

On le fit grimper dans un chariot tiré par un cheval famélique qui avait l’air de vouloir s’effondrer à tout instant. Installé sur le banc du cocher, l’un des hommes claqua du fouet et mit péniblement la bête de somme en marche.

A peine eurent-ils passé la grande porte qu’ils se firent arrêter par un trio de cavaliers venant dans leur direction.

\- Merci pour votre travail, dit le plus petit d’entre eux, un homme avoisinant la cinquantaine et porteur d’une moustache en croc. On se charge du reste à partir de maintenant.

Recevant une escarcelle pansue de sa part, le chef de la troupe adressa un haussement d’épaules à ses hommes et acquiesça sans demander son reste.

\- Raffaello, dit celui qui avait parlé avec un fort accent scandinave, prends la place du conducteur. Je guiderai ton cheval.

Le Lombard susnommé obéit à son aîné et échangea sa place, non sans avoir décoché une œillade noire au passager du véhicule.  

 

Lorsque le nouveau groupe se fut éloigné d’environ trois kilomètres, Hruodland sortit de son mutisme.

\- Deux Argent et un Bronze, commenta-t-il narquoisement en les détaillant. On ne m’accorde même pas la présence de l’un de mes pairs pour ce voyage.

\- Ne vous étonnez point d’avoir perdu le respect dû à votre rang ! s’emporta le plus grand d’entre eux, mais aussi le plus jeune.

\- Quelqu’un d’aussi vert que toi, qui n’as pas encore versé son premier sang, ferais bien de montrer de la déférence lorsqu’il parle à un Chevalier d’Or, répliqua le Franc.

\- Je ne vous crains pas, répondit crânement l’autre.

\- Tu devrais pourtant, gronda-t-il en faisant mine de se lever.

\- Il suffit, Hermann ! Quant à vous, seigneur Hruodland, ne tentez rien d’inconsidéré.

\- C’est donc pour ça que tu es là, Knútr, Chevalier de l’Autel. Me gérer en cas de grabuge. (Il laissa échapper un jappement moqueur dirigé contre Hermann.) On règlera ça lorsque tu auras du poil au menton, petit sauvageon Saxon.

Les chevaux devinrent nerveux lorsqu’ils ressentirent les émanations de cosmos qui commençaient à gronder tel un orage.

\- Il sera moins arrogant quand il recevra la sentence de la déesse Athéna, tempéra Raffaello.

\- Notre déesse est ici ? s’étonna sincèrement le Franc, son agressivité diminuant d’un seul coup.

\- Tes actes …

\- Inutile d’en dire plus, Raffaello. Il aura tout le loisir de découvrir le jugement qui l’attend lorsque nous serons arrivés au campement.

\- Un jugement ? Quelle espèce de mascarade est-ce là ? Et sur la base de quel crime ?

Les trois se tournèrent vers lui, incrédules.

\- Si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, seigneur Hruodland, alors vous êtes encore plus fou que ce que l’on dit …

 

Une certaine effervescence s’était emparée du camp au moment où le groupe avait pénétré à l’intérieur. Sans perdre davantage de temps, Knútr fit descendre Hruodland du chariot et l’enjoignit de le suivre.

L’endroit n’était pas très étendu. A peine plus de quelques tentes et un grand pavillon situé au centre, résidence provisoire de la déesse de la Sagesse. Parmi les spectateurs, beaucoup de soldats du Sanctuaire ainsi que plusieurs Chevaliers – certains d’Argent, mais pour la grosse majorité de Bronze.

Si une partie détournait le regard lorsque Hruodland leur jetait un coup d’œil, d’autres n’hésitaient pas à cracher ouvertement leur mépris à ses pieds. En retour, le Chevalier d’Or leur renvoyait une mimique féroce. Malgré cela, le coeur du Franc battait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre. Et la présence d’Athéna, d’habitude cloîtrée au Sanctuaire, complexifiait davantage l’affaire.

De quoi donc retournait-il ? Encore une vingtaine de mètres et il ne tarderait pas à connaître la réponse.

 

Il n’en crut pas ses yeux. On avait élaboré un simulacre d’amphithéâtre, au sein d’une petite dépression dans le sol qui formait une cuvette naturelle. Du bois avait été utilisé pour former des semblants de bancs. En plein milieu, belle et impérieuse, se tenait la femme que tout Chevalier se jurait de servir jusqu’à sa mort : Athéna.

Avoisinant les trente ans, elle portait ses magnifiques cheveux châtains où couraient des fils blonds pareils à de l’or, en une lourde tresse. Elle avait revêtu pour l’occasion des habits à la mode franque ; robe longue et serrée à la taille. Un diadème ouvragé ceignait son front.

A ses côtés, Hruodland reconnut le Chevalier du Cancer, Sieffert.

On fit descendre au seigneur Franc les rares marches pour le mener face à eux. Un public commençait à se rassembler dans les tribunes élaborées à la hâte.

\- Déesse Athéna, la salua-t-il.

\- Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne, Hruodland, sais-tu pour quelle raison, tu es ici ?

Il la considéra l’espace d’un instant, passant en revue ce qui avait pu conduire à une telle situation et dût finalement avouer :

\- Pardonnez-moi, Athéna, mais tous ces évènements sont hors de ma compréhension. On me traite à la manière d’un criminel depuis la bataille de Roncevaux, où nous avons pourtant écrasé l’armée ennemie.

\- Raconte-moi comment cet affrontement s’est déroulé, lui demanda-t-elle a brûle-pourpoint.

 

Au tout début, il n’avait été question que de rumeurs. En dépit de son statut de Chevalier au service du Sanctuaire, Hruodland était un personnage dont les accointances tendaient du côté du roi Charlemagne de part ses origines franques.

Hruodland restait à l’écoute de ce qui se tramait d’important dans le royaume du souverain à la barbe fleurie et dernièrement, une armée associée à un culte primitif causait de plus en plus de troubles dans le sud-ouest.

Le Grand Pope n’étant pas sourd aux activités en lien avec toute divinité, quelle qu’elle fut, avait envoyé deux détachements. Le premier mené par le Chevalier du Capricorne et composé de trois Chevaliers d’Argent, sept de Bronze et plusieurs divisions de guerriers, tandis que la seconde plus réduite, comportait dix Bronze et autant de guerriers sous le commandement d’un unique Chevalier d’Argent expérimenté, Alfihar. Le voyage avait été long et mouvementé, mais ils étaient finalement parvenus dans la région subissant les assauts de la force étrangère.

Très vite, il était apparu qu’ils allaient devoir éliminer la menace qui ne tarderait pas à s’étendre, cherchant à plonger une partie du pays dans un chaos sanglant. L’ennemi était mené par un être violent qui oscillait entre l’humain et une créature issue des âges sombres.

Quoi qu’il soit, celui-ci disposait d’un terrible cosmos. Rien de particulièrement terrible aux yeux du Chevalier d’Or et malgré leur infériorité numérique, ses troupes étaient plus performantes. La bataille avait toutefois pris une tournure désastreuse lorsqu’il s’était avéré que des renforts n’attendaient qu’un signal pour se joindre au conflit.

A lui seul, Hruodland avait fini par faire la différence et il avait vaincu son adversaire, mettant en déroute les rares survivants.

 

\- Ton rapport est concis sur certains points et plutôt obscurs sur d’autres, commenta Athéna lorsqu’il eut terminé. (Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.) Et quelqu’un le conteste.

Sur ces mots se présenta un homme amaigri couvert de bandages et dont un bras manquait à l’appel. Malgré le temps qui s’était écoulé depuis la bataille, il semblait encore tant subir le poids de toutes ses blessures qu’il s’aidait d’une béquille pour marcher.

La foule rassemblée le laissa passer.

\- Qui est donc cet homme ? s’enquit le Franc, sentant un nœud se former à son estomac.

\- Suis-je à ce point méconnaissable que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas seigneur Hruodland ? demanda d’une voix affaiblie, le témoin. Je sais que je ne suis qu’un humble Chevalier de Bronze, mais pour m’être tenu à vos côtés à Roncevaux, j’ai cru que cela compterait davantage que la caste à laquelle j’appartiens.

\- Iolaus, pourrais-tu nous révéler ce que tu dis être la vérité sur cette bataille, l’enjoignit la déesse Athéna.

Il s’inclina autant qu’il le put devant la jeune femme.

\- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce qui a déjà été dit concernant la cause de ce combat, commença-t-il. Le point important se situe au moment où les renforts ennemis nous ont écrasés sous leur nombre. (Il frissonna inconsciemment à ce souvenir.) Nous avions tous plus ou moins compris que si nous arrivions à vaincre leur chef, nous parviendrions peut-être à provoquer leur débandade et … à survivre.

«  Seulement, il était trop éloigné et surtout entouré par un mélange de nos troupes et des siennes bataillant furieusement. Nous étions divisés en petits groupes et il était impossible de progresser. Je n’ai pas honte d’avouer que j’ai connu la peur par le passé, mais cette fois je connus une véritable terreur : celle d’être abattu par l’un des miens. Je vis le seigneur Hruodland, Alfihar à ses côtés, embraser son cosmos doré et se mettre à découper à renforts de grands mouvements, alliés et adversaires. Et tandis qu’il écumait de rage en avançant, le sol tremblait sous ses coups et des failles béantes s’ouvraient. Les râles des blessés, et les ultimes soupirs des mourants – ceux de mes amis – résonnaient à mes oreilles, au milieu des bruits d’une folle destruction. La terre gorgée de sang, se retrouva rapidement souillée par les membres épars des deux camps.

C’est à cet instant que je perdis mon bras et commençai à perdre conscience. La dernière chose que j’entendis fut le cri triomphant d’un Chevalier dont l’éclat n’avait plus rien de solaire. »

 

Un silence hébété s’était abattu sur l’assistance durant le récit du survivant. Ils avaient tous connaissance du caractère ombrageux du Chevalier du Capricorne et jusqu’ici, de folles rumeurs avaient couru sur son rôle au cours des combats, relayées en majeure partie par les rares survivants de la seconde unité qui ne l’avait pas vu agir de manière directe. Cependant, la vérité crue les avait rendus muets de saisissement.

\- Je te remercie pour ton témoignage Iolaus, dit la déesse aux Yeux Pers.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hruodland dont les prunelles n’avaient pas cillées.

\- Reconnais-tu les faits tels qu’ils ont été rapportés ?

\- Bien entendu, admit-il. J’ai simplement voulu écourter l’histoire et aller à l’essentiel, à savoir, notre victoire.

\- Te rends-tu seulement compte des mots que tu prononces, Hruodland !? s’emporta soudainement le Cancer. Une telle … victoire n’en a que le nom. Tu as sciemment massacrés tes compagnons d’armes pour atteindre ton objectif. Tu aurais pu annoncer la retraite pour vous regrouper, prendre du recul, demander des forces supplémentaires …

\- Jamais ! cria le seigneur Franc en lui lançant un regard assassin. Tu parles exactement comme ce couard d’Alfihar ! Lui aussi voulait que l’on se replie alors que l’ennemi était à peine à une portée de flèche. Il suffisait juste de dégager le passage.

Des cris de protestation s’élevèrent parmi la petite foule et des poings se dressèrent. Le tumulte naissant retomba bien vite quand Athéna leva les bras pour réclamer le calme.

\- Que tu aies vaincu n’enlève rien à l’infamie de ton acte, déclara-t-elle solennellement. Il va à l’encontre des valeurs que tu t’es engagé à défendre, notamment la justice. D’autant plus que c’est traditionnellement au porteur de l’Armure du Capricorne de la rendre. Pour pareil parjure, le châtiment devrait être la mort.

\- Comment !? ne put s’empêcher de s’exclamer Hruodland, de puissantes vibrations indiquant qu’il menaçait de libérer son énergie. Vous ne pouvez pas m’infliger …

- Assez ! tonna Athéna, son cosmos décuplant l’impact de sa voix.

L’onde se propagea jusqu’au Franc et ce fut comme si on venait de souffler une bougie.

\- Sieffert !

Le Cancer enflamma aussitôt son énergie, manifestant une aura autour de sa silhouette et pointa un doigt en direction du Capricorne. Des ronces jaillirent de terre pour agripper fermement les membres de son pair, entaillant sa chair. Son cri de douleur se figea dans sa gorge.

Sa fierté se réveillant, Hruodland choisit de demeurer stoïque face à ce qui l’attendait.

\- En tant que Chevalier d’Or, déclara Athéna d’un ton froid et monocorde, tu es censé être un exemple pour les autres et au service des autres, surtout des plus faibles. Ceux qui ne peuvent le faire par eux-mêmes. Par ton attitude, tu as bafoué ces engagements.

Des flammes bleues se manifestèrent sur le corps du condamné, sans qu’elles ne paraissent le brûler.

\- Ainsi, moi, Athéna, je te condamne non pas à mort, mais à voir ton âme être consumée par ce feu spectral et enchaînée dans les limbes pour l’éternité.

Les flammes éthérées enveloppaient à présent entièrement son corps, rentrant même par la bouche enfin ouverte sur un cri muet du Franc. Tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène étaient également plongés dans le plus profond mutisme, osant à peine respirer. Pas un ne se réjouissait de voir un tel spectacle.

\- Toi, Hruodland, tu seras désormais et à jamais au service de ceux qui invoqueront tes mânes.

Dans un claquement de doigts, Sieffert augmenta l’ardente intensité jusqu’à son paroxysme. Discrètement, un murmure se glissa au milieu du crépitement des flammes :  

\- A celui qui osera, je ne promets qu’amers regrets à défaut de l’espoir …

Battue par un souffle de vent sépulcral, la forme du Chevalier d’Or s’effondra comme si elle n’avait été constituée que de cendres. Seule une légère trace charbonneuse sur l’herbe témoignait de ce qui venait de se produire.

La déesse de la Sagesse leva les bras, les ouvrant comme pour englober la foule entière.

\- A ceux qui vous le demanderont, vous répondrez que l’homme qui a été conduit ici n’était qu’un imposteur, un misérable de la pire espèce. Le seigneur Hruodland, le vrai, a connu le trépas lors de la bataille de Roncevaux.

                                                                                          

* * *

 

Hruodland : version francique du prénom Roland

Alfihar : prénom d’origine germanique dont la transcription donnera Olivier


End file.
